Starting Over
by Davebo1007
Summary: James is surprise when he finds out he has a son.
1. A Change in my life

A Change In My Life

James had always put his police work first in his life, but today was a little different. He was able to get off work pretty early for it being a Wednesday. After stopping past a flower shop and then a jewelry store. With the gifts in paw, he drove to his girlfriends Rebecca's apartment. The drive downtown didn't take as long as he thought finding a parking spot across the street from her building.

Walking into the building he was greeted by the door mammal Jake. The moose always wore a smile as he greeted other mammals and James was no different.

" Good evening officer Wolford..." Jake greeted before glancing down quickly at his watch, realizing he just saw Rebecca head upstairs with another wolf. " Ah, you're off work pretty early... Oh, I see it's someone's birthday. Is it your mother's by any chance?"

" Hi, Jake.. No, it's not my mother's birthday, it's Rebecca's I'm going to run up and place these in a vase before she gets off from work. So if you see her don't, tell her I came pass here." James replied, walking over to the elevator.

He entered it and pressed the button to the fourth floor. After arriving on the fourth floor, he walked past a few other apartments before stopping in front of the door he was looking for. Fishing out the keys from his pocket, he then unlocked the door. Entering the apartment his nose was assaulted by the smell of sex in the air, walking in he checked the living room first not seeing anyone.

' No, not coming from in here. Maybe it's all in my head, let me just go put these flowers in the kitchen.' The wolf thought to himself as he walked into the kitchen. Finding the vase he placed the flowers in it and ran some cold water in the vase. Turning around, he placed the vase on the kitchen table, his ears perked up when he heard two mammals voices coming from the back bedroom.

Going to investigate, he walked out of the kitchen and down the short hallway until he came to her bedroom door. The smell increased and so did the sound of love making. Without thinking twice James opened the door.

What he saw crushed him emotionally. There he was watching his girlfriend of two years being nailed by some random wolf. Rebecca was having the time of her life as she was getting fucked. She suddenly heard the sound of her bedroom door open. Turning her head around, she saw James standing there in the doorway, but it was too late as she felt her lovers knot drive deep into her.

" James, I can explain!" She yelled out before the other male wolf looked behind him.

" Oh, shit!" Was all the male could say as he turned his head and locked eyes with James savage ones.

James eyes had turned savage as he calmly walked over to her side of the bed, taking her key off his key ring. Placing it down, he said, " Happy birthday and please don't call me ever again. I will lock the door behind me when I leave."

Blood tears ran down James cheeks as he walked out of the bedroom then the apartment. Taking the stairs James heart was pounding heavily inside his chest as he continued to cry. Reaching the lobby, he saw Jake standing there, but didn't say a single word he just walked out of the building.

James phone rang in his pocket as he walked over to his car, taking it out, he looked at the screen and saw his mother's face. Answering the phone he tried to act calm, but was failing.

" Hi, mom..."

" James what's wrong son?" The vixen asked hearing the pain in her son's voice.

" I just caught her cheating on me." James replied starting his car.

" I'm so sorry, but can you come over here. I think my neighbor is beating his son again, I heard screaming and things being thrown around" His mother said before she saw the young kit thrown out of the window. " Hurry up, he just threw that young boy out of the window!"

James turned the sirens on as he gunned the engine racing down the street. It wasn't long before he arrived at his mother's house after weaving in and out of traffic. Getting out of the car he saw his mother protecting the young boy with her body as the adult Tod stomped on her back and shoulders.

Taking off like a speeding bullet James close lined the fox making him flip in the air before hitting the ground. Taking advantage James quickly paw cuffs the fox then goes to check on his mother and the kit she was protecting.

Nick and Judy were patrolling the Suburban neighborhood when they spotted James as he hit the adult Tod. Judy radioed for a transport unit while Nick got out and ran over to check on his mother. To the brother's relief their mother was okay, but the young kit had claw marks on his stomach and back.

" I can heal him.." James said as his right paw glowed light blue.

" No, James. I want you to take Kaneki to the hospital and have them check him over." Kathy replied picking the kit up in her arms.

Within 10 minutes two police cruiser's pulled up at the Wilde residents. The first one with chief Bogo and Fangmeyer. The other with Delgoto along with Mchorn. Getting out of their cruisers Bogo pointed at the downed fox as he said, " Delgoto and McHorn go get that Tod off the ground and take him to booking."

" Yes, sir." They replied in unison.

Walking up to the Wilde's home Bogo knocked on the door before hearing a male's voice say, " Come in chief Bogo…"

Bogo walked into the house as he heard James say, " Mom, I have to heal him. His heart rate is dropping fast!"

" Then heal him. What are you waiting for?" Bogo commented as he walked into the kitchen.

" Sorry mom, but Bogo over rules you in this aspect of my job." James said, letting his right paw glow light blue again as he placed it down on the kits body.

As James let his energy flow through his paw into the kit something strange happen. That made the god fox Julius show up. The fox god smiled as he said, " So this is where my son has been hiding in this small boy. Well James don't, stop just keep on feeding him you will see what I mean later."

James increased his power on the young kit while Julius took over James left paw. As Julius made signs with the paw he control Kathy had stepped out of the kitchen and went into the living room to grab an old thick black book. When she returned, she had placed the book down next to the kit on the table and opened it up to page 389.

Bogo, Nick and Judy watched in amazement as the older vixen's paws started to make the same signs James left paw was making. Kathy's paws started to glow before she placed them on the kit and yelled, " 13th Seal Open!"

The ground shook underneath their paws for a moment until the young boy's body glowed with the same light blue aura. Julius had given James back control over his arm as he said," I leave this kit in your paws raise him well." Then faded away.

The blue glow left just as the EMT came walking into the Wilde's house.

" Was this the kit that was thrown out of a window?" The deer asked, looking at the claw marks and glass sticking out of the young Tod.

" Yes, and this is his father, James Wolford. He will be going with you to the hospital." Bogo replied, pointing at the gray wolf before he turned around and walking out of the Wilde household.

James didn't have time to respond back as they rushed him and the young kit to the waiting ambulance. The ambulance raced through the streets of Savannah center with their sirens blaring until they got to the Cubs emergency Hospital center. Once out of the ambulance the two deer's rush the young kit in while James had to stop and talk to the front desk.

Talking to the receptionist a female badger named Ammie, she gave James a stack of papers to go fill out in the waiting area. The wolf did as he was told finding a seat he looked over the paperwork and couldn't answer a single question. Taking out his phone he quickly called his mother to see if she knew any of the answers they were asking.

" Hey, mom. I have some questions..."

" I already know son. I have Kaneki Light-paw's medical records with me. I told your boss, I needed Nick and Judy. He understood as he said family comes first before work. Just hang tight we will be there in the next 5 minutes." Kathy replied before hanging up.

After talking to his mother, his phone rang looking at the screen he saw it was a number he didn't recognize, but instead of declining the call he answered it.

" Hello.." James said.

" Hi, is this Kaneki Light-paw's parent or guardian?"

" Yes, but who are you?" James asked as he saw his mother walk into the hospital.

" Oh, sorry I'm Kaneki's teacher, Mr Marcus Spain."

" Hold on! Marcus! It's me James Wolford we went to the same junior high school Montana... We were in 4 classes together and I stopped Bone from beating you up..." James explained a little excited.

" James! I heard you went to the Army and left Zootopia... Anyway, save this number it's my cell we can catch up later. I just heard Kaneki was in the hospital from your mom, but since you have him I know he's in good paws." Marcus replied.

Kathy walked over to James as she asked, " Who was that son?"

" That was Kaneki's teacher Marcus. He must have called you after we left the house. Thanks for giving him my number." James replied as he sat back down.

Kathy sat down next to her son and opened the manila folder she had in her paws. James looked over at the information about Kaneki as he filled out the paperwork. He noticed the name Stacy on one of the pieces of paper and asked, " Mom, who is Stacy?"

" That's Kaneki's mother, she ran out on them when Kaneki was just a baby. So that left Robert to do everything, but it must have taken its toll on him because he started to drink more and more." Kathy explained just as a black panther in a doctor's robe came out from the back.

Looking around the waiting room, he called out, " Can I have the parents or guardian of Kaneki Light-paw come here."

James and his mother stood up from their seats and walked over to the doctor.

" I'm Kaneki's father, James Wolford and this is his grandmother Kathy Wilde. How's my little guy doing?" James asked.

" He's doing much better now. Some of the claw marks are starting to heal on their own, but we had to put in a couple of stitches on some of the deeper ones. Oh, and my name is doctor Black. May I ask how did all of this happen?" He asked.

James pulled out his badge as he said, " It's under investigation by the ZPD so I can't talk about sensitive information."

" Oh, sorry for asking officer Wolford.." The black panther replied, turning and signaling them to follow him.

The trio walked past a few different rooms before they stopped at room 23A. Opening the door, Dr Black was surprised to see Kaneki sitting up waiting for them. Kathy was the first to speak, " Ah, there's my baby boy! How do you feel Kaneki?"

" Much better grandma.." Kaneki had looked at James for a moment and saw his eyes had turned savage mirroring his own. Something in the young kit snapped and took control over his body as it yelled out joyfully, " Daddy!"

James could see a splitting image of the god fox's son in Kaneki as his eyes were savage. Walking over to the bed James gave the young kit a hug then a kiss on the head as he sat down on the bed letting the young boy crawl onto his lap. Dr Black smiled at the family as he said, " James, here's a prescription for some pain killers. Oh, you might want to get Kaneki some sunglasses to hide his eyes until he can control them better, but your secret is safe with me. One thing before I go if you don't mind," I would like to be Kaneki's primary doctor.

" Thank you Dr Black, I know he would be in great paws. So when can we leave?" James asked as he started to mark Kaneki on his head and neck.

" You can leave whenever you want. I think he will heal in a couple of days." Dr Black replied, giving them another smile before leaving the room.

James had looked down at Kaneki's tattered clothes, then at his mother as he asked, " Ah, mom, did you bring something for Kaneki to wear out of here? He can't leave looking like this."

" Of course I brought my grandson something to wear." She replied, opening her purse before pulling out a red shirt and some khaki shorts then a pair of clean underwear. " Now I'm going to step out and get you some time to get him dressed."

James helped Kaneki get dressed then gave him his extra pair of sunglasses to put on before helping him down off of the bed. Leaving out of the room James spotted his mother talking to another doctor in the hospital. He could tell his mother was flirting with the seasoned Tod by her body language. Kaneki had looked in the same direction, but paid them no mind.

" Wow, she so beautiful those eyes and that ass. My knot is getting hard just thinking about fuckin her."

James had heard the Tods thoughts, but also noticed his mother was making slow and precise paw signs.

' So that's why I could never read her mind, but I wonder if Kaneki has the same power?' He thought to himself as he placed his paw on Kaneki shoulder as he said, " We can wait for your grandma outside let's not ease drop."

Suddenly the god fox spoke to James as the two walked down the hallway, " To answer your question my son cannot read minds. His powers are unique, have Kaneki meditate with you before you go to bed and you will see what I mean."

James took down a mental note as he used his telepathy to talk to Kaneki so no one would disturb them. The discussion went from where and what James did for a living. To what Kaneki liked to do when he was at school and at home for fun. James had found out from their little talk that Kaneki was more like him than he realized. The boy love books, all kinds of sports and reading.

They made it back to the waiting room and to their surprise James, brother Nick along with his wife Judy were waiting for them.

" Hey Wolfie," Nick greeted his older brother.

" Nick haven't I asked you before to stop calling me that?" James asked as he saw Judy elbow her mate in the ribs.

" Y-yes, but you know you like that name," Nick commented, trying to catch his breath.

James eyes glowed as he said, "You know we can take this outside if you want."

" Now boys if you don't stop bickering in front of my grandson I'm going to put you both over my knee." Kathy said in a stern voice getting her son's attention.

" No, ma'am." They both replied in unison.

" Now I would like to introduce you all to Kaneki Wolford. James biological son." Kathy said as the four mammal's looked at her with stunned expressions.

" Wait, what?!" the four mammals asked in unison.

" I will explain everything at my house. Nick and Judy, I will be riding with you, James your car is parked outside meet me at my house." Kathy replied as she walked out of the hospital..

**Thank you for reading this story I will try to keep this one updated by-weekly. You can leave me a PM or comments on how I can make it a better read.**


	2. A Change In My life Ch2

**A ****Change In My Life****Chapter 2**

Pulling away from the hospital James was in his issued ZPD undercover cruiser. On their way back to his mother's house the gray wolf was lost in thought as he tried to piece together the information he had just received from her. Glancing up at his rear view mirror, he saw Kaneki peacefully sitting in the back seat humming a tune.

" Ah, Kaneki... Would you like to go get some ice cream before we head back over to grandma's house?" He asked, breaking the silence in the car and the thoughts running through his mind

" Oh, can we really Dad?!" Kaneki asked in disbelief and joy.

James chuckled a bit as he turned down a side street a few blocks away from his mother's house. " Yes, son we can. I hope you don't have a problem with staying at my house instead of your own?" He answered, but followed it back up with another question.

" No. But do I have to do something to get the ice cream?" He asked.

James was confused for a moment, so he asked," Are you talking about like a favor?"

" Yes, dad. Like a special favor.."

The car had made it to their destination when James pulled up in front of the ice cream parlor called Frosty Delight. Taking off his seat belt, he leaned into the back seat and placed his paw on the kits head as he stared into his eyes.

Kaneki's eyes glowed deep blue as James eyes mirrored his as it glowed a deep red. The two mammals' eyes lit up the car as James extracted some of the boys' memories.

It didn't take James long to control his own eyes, but waited for Kaneki to get the hang of controlling his own. James was happy that Kaneki caught on quickly to that little trick in just that short of time. The older wolf got out of the car first before walking over to Kaneki's side letting him out next. As the two walked into the parlor James had Julius scan over some of Kaneki's old memories.

Walking up to the counter James saw an old friend, he hadn't seen in years.

" Jones is that you?" He asked, looking at a lion he went to high school with.

" By my grandmother's old whiskers.. James Wolford is it really you? Last I heard you were overseas.." Jones replied, sticking out his paw to shake with the wolf.

" I was. Oh, and this little guy is my son Kaneki." James guided the young pup to the front.

" Well what will it be? I can't believe you have a son, I know he's giving his old man hell." Jones replied with a smile before the door bell chimed in.

" Let me get two ice cream cones," He replied before hearing a familiar voice from behind him.

" James.."

" On second thought make that three." James insisted as he turned around and saw Marcus a red Tod standing there.

" Ah, long time no see. How's it been? Oh, and if it isn't the head of his third grade class Kaneki." Marcus replied ruffling of the boys hair a little bit.

Kaneki's eyes glowed as he took a hold of Marcus paw and his dads before joining them. A small light shined then faded as the two males shook paws and went to a booth so they could all sit down.

Marcus and James talked a bit about Kaneki's grades along with what he would need to work on in the future. As Marcus talked James watched his every move.

" Ah, I see our sons has chosen a mate for you.." Julius spoke in the back of James mind.

James payed Julius no mind as he was lost in the pools of forest green eyes. When Marcus was done speaking James hadn't noticed that the waiter brought them their ice cream cones.

" Oh, sorry, there I just.."

" Got lost in my eyes. I swear if you were single and played for the same team we could go play ball sometimes." The Tod replied licking his chops.

" Dad, didn't you break up with that Rebecca lady this morning for doing something bad?!" Kaneki asked wondering why he knew that.

James jaw remained open after hearing what Kaneki just said. " So, you are single, but do you play for the same team? I know Kaneki doesn't know that one."

James mumbled something under his breath as he took a piece of paper and a pen out of his breast pocket then wrote down something that Kaneki couldn't see. Passing over the paper to Marcus the Tod picked it up and read it. ' I will like to give it a try, but we really need to talk.'

Marcus smiled as James closed his eyes for a brief moment as he asked Julius, " How did Kaneki know I broke up with Rebecca this morning?"

" It must have slipped out when you were getting information from him earlier, but I will be more careful when we transfer information." Julius replied before James opened his eyes back.

The trio sat there for a couple more minutes before it was time to go. Getting up from the table Jones had called out to the wolf, " Hey James grandma always said, ' Your last change in life is the best change you'll ever make.' Have a good day with your pack buddy."

James and Marcus had both noticed a male Puma come from the back in a waitress outfit. Walking over to the male lion he gave him a kiss on the cheek before looking at them with a smile across his muzzle.

The two smiled as they turned to walk away. Kaneki had gently bumped into his teacher making him move in closer to his dad. James instinctively wrapped his left arm around Marcus waist as the Tod leant into him as they walked out of the ice cream parlor.

The trio walked up to the car when James let go of Marcus waist as he look at the fox before asking, " So where did you park?"

" Oh, I don't have a car. I walked here from the elementary school..." Marcus replied.

" Well, where do you live? Is it close by?" James asked, looking around.

" It's ten blocks away from here and not in the best of neighborhoods to be a cop in." Marcus replied scratching the back of his head.

" I know what neighborhood you mean. Well, you know you can always come with us over my mother's house and after words we can drop you off at your place." James offered as he unlocked the car doors.

" Alright, if you insist." He replied, getting into the car.

Judy had pulled away from the hospital with her husband and mother in law in the passenger seats. Nick wouldn't let up on his mother as he asked, " So, mom, how did you find out about Kaneki being James son? I mean there's a lot of missing pieces in your story."

" Nicky, you're a good detective, but those tricks they taught you at the Academy won't work on me. But I know if I don't say something you're wife might drive us into the nearest brick wall. Okay, I knew about James and Kaneki for about three months now, but I had to have proof to show James and I got it right here." Kathy replied as she pulled out a piece of paper from out of her purse.

Passing it up to Nick the Tod read the paper and was very surprised to see it was the real deal. " Okay, this is real, but how were you able to get a strain of James fur from the root?"

" Now that wasn't easy at all I tried everything I could think of from letting him use one if my brushes to brush his fur. Then I tried to get it myself, but with no luck there either. So I eventually made a call to Bogo and explained everything to him so within 24 hours I had what I needed." Kathy explained as Nick passed his mother back the piece of paper.

" That's why chief buffalo butt called every long furred mammal in for a tick check and took a strain of fur?" Nick asked a little surprised as Judy laughed at her mate.

" Oh, don't think I didn't have him check to see if you had a mysterious kid pop up out of the woodworks Nicky." Kathy commented as Judy slammed on the breaks in front of Kathies home.

" Oh, calm down dear Judy. Nothing has popped up as far as I know, " Kathy reassured the bunny patting her on the shoulder before taking off her seat belt and getting out of the car.

Nick had looked over at his mate as he said, " Don't let my mother get to you Carrots. Remember that little black book I once kept?"

" Yeah."

" Well, I had every female I had ever slept with in it. I already went through all of the names and found out I don't have any kits." Nick reassured his bunny as he rubbed her cheek. He soon noticed his brother James had pulled up and so had his younger brother Jack with his mate Skye.

" Oh, great Strips is here as well. Now the fun can begin..." Nick stated as they got out of the car.

" Nick why did you say that?" She asked.

" You will see Carrots," Nick replied as they walked up to his mother's house.

James had made it back to his mother's house when he spotted his younger brother Jack and his wife Skye getting out a red convertible sports car.

Sighing, he said, " Jack had to show his face."

" Oh, I remember him, but he wasn't really nice to me back when we were in school. He was more of a player while you were the schools jock and Nick well lets just say he had his way to make a quick dollar." Marcus commented as James unlocked the car doors.

Kathy stood at her door as she asked, " Are you all going to stay out here or are you all going to come in the house?"

Jack had looked at his brothers with a smile until he saw Marcus and a fox hybrid he never saw before. After everyone was in the house Jack spoke his mind, " Ah, quick question Wolfie. Who's the pup and why is this fruit cake here?"

This caught everyone off guard as all eyes were now on Jack as Kathy said, " Jack! We're not having any of that mess in my house!"

Jack had looked at his brothers with a smile on his muzzle until he saw Marcus and a fox hybrid he never saw before. After everyone was in the house Jack spoke his mind, " Ah, quick question Wolfie. Who's the pup and why is this fruit cake here?"

This caught everyone off guard as all eyes were now on Jack as Kathy said, " Jack! We're not having any of that mess in my house!"

" No mother the loud mouth striped pin cushion ask me a question. Well, you see pin cushion the pup here is my son Kaneki and you better watch that tongue of yours when you speak about my boyfriend." James barked out.

" Beast, I think I should go. I can see I'm starting a big issue with you and your brother." Marcus said as he was about to turn and leave the house.

" No! You're welcome here as anyone else. Like I said before, you're my boyfriend and I want you to stay here with me." James replied as he grabbed a hold of Marcus paw.

" No, let the fruit cake go. I see why your gay every female you get either leaves you or cheats on you." Jack shot back.

" You little asshole!" James barked out again as he was going to punch Jack in the face, but stopped as he felt his arms being forced behind his back.

" keto 96 imprisonment!" Kathy called out locking James and Kaneki's arm to their back making them hit the floor.

" Jack shut the hell up!" Kathy yelled, but stopped when she noticed Kaneki getting up from the floor trying to break the lock. A glimmer of light flashed as Kaneki broke the keto. The pup's fur turned jet black in an instant before the back door flew open.

" Mom break the seal! Minato just woke up!" James yelled out as Kaneki used flash paw, then punched Jack in the jaw, sending the striped buck flying out of the back door.

Kathy had released the seal on James paws as the wolf got up off the floor and ran to the backyard. Nick soon followed after his brother knowing it would take all of them to get his nephew under control.

Marcus was able to slip out of the house amongst all the confusion, but was quickly followed by Judy and Skye then Kathy.

" Hey Marcus can you please wait so we can talk to you?" Skye asked a few steps away from him. Stopping in his tracks the Tod turned around with tears in his eyes as he said, " I'm sorry I came if I knew it would end up like this I would have just walked home."

" No, my son Jack is an asshole and needs to be put in his place." Kathy replied as she looked at the Tods right paw. " Have you always had a tattoo of a small paw print on your paw?"

Marcus looked down at his paw as he replied, " No. I wonder how that got there?"

" When you met up with James and Kaneki today did you shake James paw or did Kaneki put your paws together?" Kathy asked.

Thinking back Marcus did recall Kaneki putting their paws together, " Kaneki did why?"

" Because Kaneki chose you as a... Let's say mother figure and knew his dad wouldn't question his choice. So you see, you're needed more than his dad at this moment. If you walk away from him now then you're no better than Stacy." Kathy explained.

Marcus felt a jolt zip up his spine as he ran back into the house with the girls following close behind him.

The fight was under way as Jack picked himself up off the ground before Kaneki had a chance to hit him again. As the pup charged his way to hit the rabbit again, he missed his mark as Jack jumped up into the air. Kaneki looked up with full savage eyes as Jack came down with a thunderous kick. Blocking the kick Kaneki pushed it away and punched the buck in the stomach.

Jack had caught the pup's fist before using his other paw to kick the savage pup away from him. Kaneki was sent flying into the bushes, but shook it off as he ran back towards Jack.

James and Nick made it to the backyard as they saw the two trading punches and kicks.

" Wow! Look at them go who would have thought your son could hold his own against Strips of all mammals." Nick commented as they watched the fight.

" Yeah, the only reason Jack is still standing is because Kaneki is using mimic tree. I haven't got the chance to train him yet so following Jack's movement is his best line of offense and defense." James explained.

Judy, Skye, Kathy and Marcus all made it to the backyard, but Kathy was mad when she saw that James and Nick were just standing there just watching the fight.

" Mom before you start yelling at me and Nick take a look at the fight and tell me what you don't see." James said calmly still watching the fight.

The six mammals watched the fight when Kathy replied, " Jack is giving it his all, but Kaneki is holding back a lot. The thing I don't get is why are they both smiling?"

" I can answer that one. Mrs. Wilde, Kaneki doesn't like to fight, but to protect the honor of his pack he will and as for your son Jack. I guess fighting Kaneki opened his eyes on what could have happened if he fought James." Marcus explained.

" Yeah, if I would have fought Jack, he might be in a hole right now, but since Kaneki is fighting him, he's showing that asshole some mercy." James commented still a little pissed off.

The paw print on the back of Marcus right paw started to glow sky blue as did that funny feeling from earlier. It told him he needed to stop this fight and now. Walking off of the back porch down to the battle James called out, " Marcus what are you doing?"

" Beast stay there if you come down there things could get out of paw. Let me deal with this by myself." Marcus replied disappearing in a thick cloud of dust.

The Tod could see past all of the dust as Kaneki and Jack clashed two more times. Finding the right spot to stand in Marcus stopped them both without any hesitation.

" Alright, you two times up!" Marcus barked out catching both of their paws in his own.

" Don't touch me, you faggot!" Jack screamed out before Marcus headbutted the buck sending him to the ground.

" That's enough out of you for now. Kaneki let's go and get you cleaned up. Did you have fun playing with Uncle Jack?" Marcus asked as he carried the pup.

" Yeah, but will uncle Jack be okay?" He asked, seeing the striped rabbit laying on the ground.

" Yeah, he just needed a reminder about respect." Marcus replied.

" I'm glad that's over with. James go heal your brother and Nick go help him out dinner will be ready in 20 minutes." Kathy replied as the girls followed Marcus back into the house.

Kathy had told Marcus where he could find the bathroom and Kaneki another change of clothes at. While they finished setting up the table for dinner.

Nick had picked his younger brother Jack up off of the ground while James healed his wounds. When Jack came to he asked, " Did anyone get the license plate number that bus?"

" You want the bus or the bus driver?" Nick asked trying not to laugh.

" Wait a minute, that fa-"

" If I were you I would choose my words very carefully, Jack." James said as his eyes glowed savage.

" Right, sorry about all of this James. I guess I need to learn how to keep my mouth shut sometimes, but I have to give it to you. You've trained my nephew well, I could tell he was holding back from killing me." Jack apologized.

" Thanks for the apology, but it's not me you should be apologizing too." James replied as he helped his brother up.

" Yeah, I know I owe you're. Ah, boyfriend an apology as well." Jack commented as the trio walked back into the house.

Nick and Jack found their mates in the dining room helping their mother get the table ready for dinner. James on the other paw followed his nose upstairs to his old bedroom where Marcus was getting Kaneki something to put on after he got out of the tub.

" There's my Firefox." James said as he walked up behind Marcus and pulled him in close to him as he nipped on the Tods neck.

Marcus had turned around as James started to kiss on his neck. " Oh, Beast do you think this is a good idea. Ah!"

" Yes, the only thing that can stop us is, "

" Dad!! I'm ready to get out! You two can make out some other time," Kaneki called out from the bathroom, making James stop in his tracks.

" Well a daddy's job is never done. We can finish this up later. Go get Kaneki and I will meet you two downstairs for dinner." Marcus replied, giving James member a light squeeze before leaving the bedroom.

James left the bedroom with clothes for Kaneki in his paw as he headed for the bathroom. After washing and drying Kaneki off James helped his son get dressed before they headed downstairs to eat.

Everyone was now sitting at the as Kathy blessed the food. When she was done everyone started to eat, James had made Kaneki's plate, adding fish, broccoli, and some seafood salad before making his own plate. Everyone shared some stories about their jobs and what they did there as Kaneki ate and listened. The young boy found out his uncle Jack and aunt Skye worked as special agents for the M.I.B.

After dinner was over Kathy had noticed Kaneki was getting tired. Getting up from the table she walked over to the pup and picked him up as she said, " James I'm going to go lay Kaneki down in my room you and Marcus are welcome to spend the night until tomorrow if you like."

" Oh, Mrs, Wilde. I would, but I don't have anything to wear for work tomorrow." Marcus replied.

" I know Nicky still has some of his old clothes you can borrow." She insisted.

" Yeah, from the way I see it your already family so I don't mind." Nick replied as he pointed to his right paw.

Marcus glanced down at his paw as James placed his own over it as he said, " Then it's settled then Firefox. Care to join me outside so we can have a private conversation?"

" Sure Beast and thank you Nick for letting me borrow some of your clothes." Marcus said as the two got up and walked to the backyard.

Skye had looked at Jack with a death glare as she whispered in his ear, " No sex for a month until you do what you need to do."

This caught the buck's attention as his brother Nick snickered at him at the way his ears suddenly dropped from the words of " No Sex."

Judy elbowed Nick in his side when she heard him snickering at his brother Jack.

Judy elbowed Nick in his side when she heard him snickering at his brother Jack.

Kathy took Kaneki upstairs to her bedroom and laid him down on her bed before turning on some music. Finding her favorite song by Berry White-whiskers, Practice What You Preach. The music filled her room as well as outside.

James and Marcus stood out back looking up at the full moon when James ears caught the song that was coming from his mother's bedroom.

" Hey Firefox do you know how to dance?" James asked looking down at Marcus.

Looking up, he replied, " Yes, Beast. But why?"

Without any warning James spun him around and started to ballroom dance with him as the music played. The Tod laid his head on the wolf's chest as they slow danced around the yard. James eyes glowed as did the small paw mark on Marcuses right paw. The blue aura from the two mammals lit up the backyard in it's own ballroom glitter of light using the moon's ray as a skylight.

Jack, Skye, Judy and Nick saw the light from the dining. Curious they all ran to see where the light was coming from. Stopping at the back door their jaws all dropped when they saw the backyard was transformed into a ballroom dance floor.

Jack and Nick grabbed their mates paws, then headed outside as they both said in unison, " Our brother will not show me up!"

Marcus and James noticed the four mammal's were coming out and started to dance with them. Kathy had looked out of her window and saw her kits, all were dancing to the music and the beautiful floor with the pretty blue down below. Taking out her phone, she called Bogo and placed the call on video.

Bogo watched as the mammals dance he smiled as he showed Benjamin, who was lying next to him. Ben cooed as he saw his coworkers dance around a ballroom floor.

" Hey, Kathy. Can I get a copy of this video? I'm going to need it if I'm going to ask those four to come to the ZPD ball in three weeks."

" Sure, blackmail is the only mail those two lisen to." Kathy replied with a laugh.

After the song was over Jack had walked over to James and Marcus as he asked, " Ah, James can I have a word with Marcus alone?"

" Sure, if that's okay with him?" James replied.

Marcus nodded his head yes as the four mammals went into the house.

" Marcus let me start by apologizing to you. The name I called you was unlike me. I'm just scared for my older brother, he's been crushed and cheated on I know he can't take anymore heart breaks. I don't care if he gay or straight I just don't want to see him hurt. Our family lives by the wolf's code so if you hurt my brother in any type of way me and Nick will be hunting you down." Jack said.

" I'm glad you feel that way because James had always been my first and getting to be in his life means so much to me. Ever since junior high school, I've always been picked on, but your brother changed all of that. So for now I can't ask for anything else I have the love of my life and a future son how could be a star player in any sport he chose." Marcus replied as Jack took his paw out to shake.

They shook paws before heading back into the house.


End file.
